Compressive sensing is an approach to signal acquisition and processing that makes use of the inherent properties of some signals to measure and mathematically reconstruct the signal based on a limited series of test measurements. This disclosure relates to novel systems and methods for temporal compressive sensing. For example, one specific disclosure is related to novel temporal compressive sensing systems and methods as applied to a transmission electron microscope (TEM).